


Wanna find out?

by ilovemywife



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemywife/pseuds/ilovemywife
Summary: A short altercation in a run down bar.
Kudos: 14





	Wanna find out?

The bar was drafty and there was a noticeable leak in the ceiling from which a steady stream of water was entering the building. The owner had either forgotten or neglected to empty the bucket collecting the leak and it was spilling out over the edge into a tepid puddle on the warped, wooden floor.

His lip pulled up in disgust at the state of the lodgings the heavy storm had forced him into and then in a full snarl as he took the shot of barely filtered whisky he'd ordered. 

The men that had been eyeing him and talking amongst themselves from the corner of what could only generously be called a saloon finally got up and made their way over to him.

They slowly sauntered, letting their boots click loudly against the floor, as if wanting to draw his attention in some juvenile show of intimidation. He sighed and took mental stock of his belongings: he had plenty of ammo, but water had leaked into his bag and a fair amount of it was probably useless. The rounds in his gun were safe, but he'd rather not shoot them and then have to run back out into the warm, wet heat of the storm. With all this in mind, he drummed his fingers against the counter and waited for his guests to arrive.

The leader of the trio had ashen blond hair with strikingly pale skin; it was white and thin enough Arthur could see greenish veins beneath it, despite how young the man was. It reminded him vaguely of an amphibian, or some deep water fish that never saw the light of day till some yokel pulled it up in his nets and called everyone over to see. 

"What's your name, friend?" 

Arthur turned halfway in his chair to face them, then rapped his knuckles on the bar for a refill.

"Callahan. And yours?"

"Oh, ours are of no consequence to you. 'Sides, I think we all know that ain't your name."

Arthur wrinkled his nose at his drink and icily said, "Then what would my name be, friend?" 

"Morgan, ain't it?" The leader of the small group leered and looked to his companions for them to do the same. He leaned against the counter beside him, staring at his profile as he said, "Well, Morgan, you don't look so tough to us. Actually, seems a wonder that your bounty's that high when this is all you stack up to."

Arthur put his glass down and stood from his seat, voice low and smooth as he rested his hand on his revolver, "Well, friend, I probably don't look too tough to you because you don't know how many've come after me- and ain't none lived to tell two bit, dime a dozen, slimy shitheads that're still wet behind the ears like you why it's a bad idea." 

He didn't allow the pale man to stand back up as he talked, his leverage enough that he could look down in his watery eyes and breathe, "You wanna find out?" 

He could only hold eye contact for a few seconds before breaking it and muttering something about, 'Having mistook you for someone else.'

"Try someone smaller next time boys. Some sheep fucker or cattle thief'll be a good startin' point. And you ain't never saw me nor heard of me before in your life, right?"

The two lackeys were looking at their boss in disbelief as he mumbled in agreement, about to draw their weapons when Arthur very pointedly drew his own and rested it against his hip, pointing directly at them.

"I don't think you want to do that. Why not just go back to your booth and enjoy the piss this place sells, safe and warm enough from the rain, like any law abidin' member of society should?" 

He swirled his own drink and took a sip from it, cocking his revolver's barrel when they didn't immediately let up. They only did when the blonde put his hands on their shoulders, tugging them back towards their booth.

Arthur kept his eyes on them until they were reseated, obviously in a heated debate about what they should do or should've done differently.

He turned back towards the bar and took his creaky seat again, sighing at the bartender who was now pointedly avoiding his gaze as he sorted glasses.

"If I show up dead in one of your rooms come mornin', you'll avenge me, right?"

The barkeep didn't answer, the only sound the clink of glasses bumping into each other and the fast patter of rain against windows in the previously busy din of the saloon.

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> https://hoovesmadeofsteel.tumblr.com/post/190194893819/arthur-morgan-you-wanna-find-out


End file.
